Invitation à Fuir
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Krayn et Bob Lennon] On entend souvent Krayn parler de sa nuit passée chez Bob Lennon après la Wazabi. Voilà pourquoi il n'est pas resté un peu plus longtemps.


_BON-SOIR ! Cette fanfiction est totalement imprévue, je l'avoue. Je voulais commencer le Survivant de l'Enfer, mais voilà, il y a eu cette discussion, dans le train, avec ma meilleure amie. En fait, on était en train de délirer sur le cast, et on en est venu à cette fameuse nuit que Krayn a passé chez Bob, après la Wazabi. Et là tout est parti en cacahuètes. Mais VRAIMENT en cacahuètes. J'en profite pour faire une dédicace au monsieur qui nous regardait fixement dans le train. Le pauvre. S'il lui reste encore de la santé mentale, au moins, il ira ptêtre regarder Aventures ahah._

 **Disclaimer :** Krayn et Bob sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes conneries. Toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **Warning :** Cette fanfiction risque de changer votre point de vue sur Bob Lennon à tout jamais. Néanmoins, si vous tenez à votre vie, un bouton « Tout Oublier » se trouve en bas de la page. Par contre il efface aussi les dix dernières années avec. Donc... Faites attention hein. **OH. ET IL N'Y A PAS DE SEXEUH.**

 **INVITATION A FUIR**

Deux heures du matin. Krayn laissa Bob lancer les publicités de la fin. Un excellente soirée en fin de compte. Peut être juste un peu trop de monde sur le chat. Notre gourou des dindons avait hâte de retrouver son public habituel, loin des « C ki lotre avec Bob » qu'il avait pu voir tout le long de la soirée. Il allait enfin pouvoir se coucher. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'apparition aussi soudaine inattendue du visage de Bob Lennon à quelques centimètres du sien le fit sursauter. Bob planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'as pas pris tes médicaments Krayn.

\- Je... Euh... J'allais les prendre.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- … Nooon, pas spécialement, ça ira.

\- Très bien. »

Le visage de Bob se retira doucement de son champ de vision. Krayn resta quelques secondes immobiles, avant de se retourner. Sauf qu'il sentit SON regard, braqué dans sa direction. Le streamer tourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir Bob, assis dans le canapé, son regard noisette posé sur son dos. C'était... Stressant.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et s'enferma à l'intérieur. A clé. Par sécurité. Bob était un tout petit peu trop collant ce soir. Et les verres d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité ne devaient pas beaucoup aider. C'était presque effrayant à ce niveau là. Il prit le temps sous la douche (ndla : je vous passe les détails sur son corps musclé, déjà que je vais me faire tuer après cette fanfic ahah :3 ), espérant secrètement que Bob aille se coucher pendant ce temps là. Le Pyro-Barbare était déjà en pyjama, il y avait de l'espoir.

Il termina sa toilette, puis, en soupirant, attrapa le sachet de médicaments que Bob lui avait ramené un peu plus tôt. Tout le cast', à l'exception de Bob et Mahyar étaient tombé malade après la Wazabi. A croire que les papouilles des fans et les câlins avait jeté sur lui la malédiction du rhume. Ou alors il se faisait vieux et ne supportait plus aussi bien les conventions qu'avant.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte, pour tomber directement sur les yeux de Bob. Moment très gênant. Krayn se gratta la tête nerveusement. Son ami ne disait rien, il se contentait de le fixe, ne clignant même pas des yeux.

« Je... Je vais aller me coucher, je suis crevé.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusque ta chambre ?

\- Ça ira Bob. Et...Euh... Tu devrais aller te coucher aussi Bob. Je crois que t'as un tout petit peu abusé sur l'alcool, hein. »

Krayn le repoussa gentiment et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre d'ami. Il plongea dans les couettes, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Quatre heures du matin, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre. Bob qui se glisse discrètement dans la chambre, sans réveiller Krayn. Il a un peu retrouver ses esprits, mais c'est pas encore ça. Il y a de l'orage en plus dehors. Et sa copine leur a laissé l'appartement pour la soirée. Et s'il y a une chose que notre Pyro-Barbare déteste, c'est être tout seul.

« Krayn ? Demande t-il d'une toute petite voix. »

Krayn ouvre un œil en grognant. Il regarde l'heure. Soupir las.

« Tu veux quoi Bob ?

\- Dis... Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Des fois, Krayn se disait qu'il était beaucoup trop gentil. Il se recula, laissant de la place à Bob, qui se colla presque à lui, et s'endormit, en serrant SON Gloubilly contre lui. Autre chose très perturbante, il étant en caleçon. Si Krayn avait gardé son T-Shirt, le Pyro-Barbare semblait plutôt bien vivre le fait d'être torse nu contre son ami.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Streamer ouvrit les yeux, la première chose sur laquelle il tomba, ce fut les yeux de Bob. Il se crispa légèrement, ça n'allait pas recommencer quand même ?!

« T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Demanda Krayn, légèrement gêné.

\- Deux heures. Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

\- Euh... Je vais y aller Bob, j'ai de la route à faire et...

\- Tu veux quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Krayn lui sortit le premier truc qui lui vint en tête, soit des céréales. Pendant que Bob était occupé à la cuisine, notre héros se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse. Il rejoignit ensuite Bob, plus occupé à faire mumuse avec Luka qu'à préparer le petit-déjeuner de toute évidence. Il fut surpris de voir Krayn arriver tout habillé.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa globalement bien. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Bob continua de le fixer intensément. Puis vint le moment pour Krayn de rentrer. Il chargea les bagages dans le coffre de sa voiture, puis rentra dans le véhicule. Le regard de Bob le pénétra au plus profond de son être. Cette fois, c'était définitivement flippant. Il lui fit un sourire gêné, démarra, et fit un signe de main en s'enfuyant lâchement vers sa ville natale.

Bob sortit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement le numéro de Mahyar.

« Mahyar ? Ouais c'est Bob. Je crois qu'il est prêt.

\- Tu es sûr ? Parce que qu'il a bouffé mes meubles !

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de lui acheter un chien. T'assumes. En tout cas, il est résistant aux yeux de cocker. Bob Lennon seal of approval. »

* * *

 _Boarf. J'suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Je réécrirai probablement la fin si j'ai le temps. On verra. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait plaisir :D Bisouilles !_


End file.
